


Surprise!

by PhantomWarrior99



Series: Altered Realities [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing, this came from a dream i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWarrior99/pseuds/PhantomWarrior99
Summary: There’s a world to protect but sometimes two mercs and an army aren’t quite enough.





	Surprise!

"Does this guy _ever_ quit?"

"Evidently not."

Isaac's shoulders sag as he tosses the empty DMR off to the side, opting for the assault rifle on his back, "All right, you want the MANTIS or the pirates this time?"

Sam starts towards a higher vantage point, "You're on the MANTIS."

"Right, because you can't snipe it to death." Isaac grumbles, checking the rifle's clip.

"Get moving."

There's a roll of the eyes before he turns to the soldiers behind him, "I'll handle this, you guys get back to the capital and tell Kimball and Doyle what's going on. Hargrove has all long-range communications jammed...again."

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"And might I add, sir? You're doing a fantastic job of protecting our planet!"

" _Go_ , Matthews!" Isaac snaps, turning back to the approaching robot.

"Just a little closer..."

The shot echoes in his ears and he tears across the barren ground. The MANTIS has begun to turn towards Sam's position, but a volley off rounds redirect its attention back to Isaac.

He dives to avoid a rocket, tucking and rolling to find his footing before launching a plasma grenade towards the cockpit.

It's automated. He knows that, but maybe enough damage will short circuit the controls so he won't have to board the damned thing.

Another volley of rockets, followed closely by the automated rail gun and he has to deploy his shield, driving a path straight towards the monstrosity of metal and murder.

The blood pounds in his ears as he deflects another rocket, the missile spiraling off and colliding with stone. He's a few feet away and he can see the glint of Sam's scope lining up his final target.

When the shot fires, that's when he lunges, assault rifle already on his back, energy sword deploying in his other hand. He swipes at the chest plating, knocking the MANTIS backwards a few steps.

He hooks the sword on his hip as he dives between its legs, turning to begin his rapid ascent up the back, pausing just above the control panels.

Energy crackles the moment he jabs the weapon through armor plating and overloads the core, temporarily paralyzing his target.

"Tell Hargrove I said hello," he pulls the pin and shoves the grenade into the panel. Then, he jumps, tumbling and sprawling as the mech explodes behind him.

When the ringing fades, he dares to lift his head just enough to see the billowing flames consume the metal frame.

" _Nice work._ "

"Eh, I have a flare for the dramatics." Isaac offers a pitiful thumbs up towards his partner before dropping his head back into the dirt, "now, come help me up. I think I landed on something."

\-----------------

"Goddammit!"

"Felix, if you'd just hold still, this wouldn't hurt so much."

"Maybe if you were a better _doctor_ this wouldn't hurt at _all_!" Isaac bites back, knuckles white from the vice grip he had on the medical berth.

"Felix," Sam chides from his perch by the door.

"This fucking hurts!"

"You have metal shrapnel in your side, sweetie. It's going to hurt." Dr. Grey interjects, gauging the extent of the injury, "you should be more careful in the field."

"I jumped off of a fucking robot, doc."

"Precisely my point. You ended up with robot shrapnel in your side and while I enjoy a good challenge, picking metal out of a mercenary isn't as thrilling as it sounds."

Isaac rolls his eyes, cringing ever so slightly when she presses the gauze against his side, " _fine_ , I'll _try_ to be more careful." It's to appease the doctor, a vain attempt at ensuring the pressure she applies when bandaging him up doesn't make his eyes water.

"Good," she nods and gently guides him to a seated position before beginning to wind the cloth bandages around his waist.

Isaac levels an aggravated look towards Sam, expressing every emotion in a single glance as opposed to words that will doom him with the doctor.

He's sulking until he notices Vanessa Kimball and Donald Doyle approaching behind Sam. Suddenly, he's sitting up a little straighter, brown settling on Kimball's stern expression.

"Generals, what brings you down to the medical bay?" His smile is cocky, a mask to hide his racing heart and sudden mood change.

Sam arches an eyebrow, but shifts out of the doorway and allows the leaders of Chorus to enter the room.

"We didn't think you'd be up to making the trek to the war room, so, we brought the meeting to you." Doyle smiles, peering at the bandages being secured around Isaac's waist.

"How thoughtful." Deadpan stare.

"You can start with what happened out there." Kimball adds, folding her arms across her chest.

"We encountered a patrol of Hargrove's forces. Communication was cut off, we sent the squadron back to the capital to report. Felix and I then handled the patrol."

"Hargrove has his men running around the planet like they already own it. If we don't think of something soon--there isn't going to be anyone left to fight for it." Isaac adds, biting back a yelp when Grey tightens the bandage, a solid disagreement with his statement.

"I understand your concern, but I don't see how--"

"--he has a point. We need something--anything to shorten this war in our favor." Kimball interjects, glancing between the three men, searching for any trace of inspiration--a fragment of hope to cling to.

He can see the desperation bleeding from her eyes, glistening violet as they drift across sullen features, meeting brown with a glimmer of hope.

"Well, Charon's pulling ships down, right? Why don't we raid one of them? Hijack it for some supplies and maybe an intact comms unit."

"We don't have nearly enough men for that!" Doyle protest, "Vanessa, please tell me you're not even considering this!"

"We don't have much of a choice at this point, Doyle. Either we start taking some risks, or we won't be around long enough to see Chorus free."

\---------------

"For the record, I hate this plan."

"It's your plan, Felix."

"Which is precisely why I hate this plan! I didn't think Kimball would actually go for it!"

"We're here now. Focus." Sam crouches behind cover, scoping out the valley below, "there are survivors..."

"What? How?!"

"I'm not sure, but somehow they survived the crash and subsequent days that followed."

"Can you tell if they're friendly?" Isaac crouches beside him, attempting to steal a glance through Sam's sniper scope.

"From this distance? No." Sam returns, swatting absently at Isaac's approaching fingers, "hands off."

"I want to see."

"No."

"Buzzkill."

"Just contact the Generals."

"Dick," it slips out under his breath before he opens the comm channel to the two generals, "Kimball, Doyle, you're not gonna believe this."

"What?" Genuine curiosity.

"That ship they pulled down a week ago? There are survivors."

"How?! Charon Industries has always been pretty thorough, they've _never_ missed any survivors!"

"Well, they did this time." Isaac returns, casting a triumphant glance back towards Sam, "and this time, Charon's gonna regret not killing these guys."

"And why would they do a preposterous thing like that?" Doyle's almost afraid to ask.

"Because these guys are supposed to be heroes."

\-------------

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!  
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new series! I started this one off by dropping y'all in the middle of the story, all details and universe info will be filled in as we go!  
> Leave a kudo/comment and let me know your thoughts!  
> ~ Phantom


End file.
